Something different
by XxAliceHazCoOkiexX
Summary: Nina has been infected. But she hasn't changed. She meets survivors willing to lend her a hand and Nina falls in love with the con man. Will the relationship bloom or will it break apart like the apocalypse. NickxOCxEllis
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

Something different…

Authors Notes: Ok so this is my first Fan Fiction story so keep the reviews nice and go easy please. I absolutely love Nellis and plan on doing one in the future. This was originally going to be Nellis but then I got the idea of a Master Hunter and was 'have to put girl in' so this is an EllisxOCxNick. I might trail off into detail if that doesn't bother anyone. I made this with intentions of putting a friend in this…..I hope she reads it :). Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: What happened?  
I had a splitting headache and every one of my muscles was tense and sore. I coughed opening my eyes and sitting up. I was in my house but now my house had been turned upside down by a few 'guests'. It was barely noticeable how much damage they had done because it was so dark. I reached out finding my phone and switched it on. Its bright light scanned the room and I noticed a torch lying on my bed. I picked it up and put it in my free hand having no bag or any pockets. My legs were freezing only most of my thighs were covered since I only had denim shorts on. My once really stylish and cute t-shirt was now covered with dirt. I saw that my phone only had on bar left and it was flashing meaning it could run out at any moment. I had millions of messages from friends and family that had all been panicking. I looked around facing the window. 'Should I call someone?' I thought looking at my phone. The screen was cracked with a picture of me and my friend Karisa. I smiled looking at how happy we looked I looked back towards the door that had tons of scratches on it and the weird thing was it looked like the scratches were from the other side of the door. 'Strong nails' I thought walking over to it. I knew something had happened but I couldn't remember what. All I remember doing was locking myself in my room. The key was in the lock and it looked relatively safe to open it. I turned the key preparing for the worst since my muscles were too sore to be able to react fast enough. The door creaked open and I heard low growling. It was one of the infected. The whole outbreak started about a month ago with a fast spreading disease called the green flu. At first it was harmless. The infected were just pale looking and felt as cold as ice. But that didn't last long. A few weeks ago the news was alerting everyone that the very first to get infected Louisa Mitchens was pronounced dead after ripping her boyfriend to shreds. The news was updated every couple of hours announcing more deaths. Then CEDA had to get involved and they suggested putting the infected in quarantine but sadly it was too late. Now most of America was infected. I stepped into my hall noticing a body at the end of the hall. They were still and lifeless their blonde hair was fanned out. I felt tears prick my eyes and without thinking I ran to the body. I looked down at my mom and kneeled down beside her, my mom still had her eyes open. They were blank and bloodshot. I slowly closed them and kissed her forehead. Looking around I felt trapped there was about fifty infected wandering around outside. I slowly walked into the joint kitchen/living room. I pulled out a big kitchen knife from the drawer. Better to be armed and die trying than dying knowing you didn't try. I dropped my phone which was now no use to me and switched the torch on instead. The sun was beginning to show so I could turn the torch of soon. I passed a mirror on the way past the breakfast bar and looked in it. My chestnut hair was still curled at the bottom and I had clips in my fringe. My eyes were watering and my lips were not amused. The edges of them were slightly turned down. My cheeks were colourless, just blending into my skin. I reached down to my slim stomach and my fingers brushed past an open cut and I winced. I had to heal this before I tried anything. It was a big cut like some sort of claw had scratched it. As I started to stitch, a white liquid dribbled from the wound. I almost jumped into the cupboard but acted smartly and just kept stitching so it wouldn't get worse. I suddenly had an urge to look for Karisa. I missed her so much. She had gotten house arrest from her mom while visiting after her dad got attacked at work. I opened my front door and looked around, the infected didn't even turn to the noise I made and instead they kept wandering around stopping often to just sway before shuffling away. The first infected noticed me and started walking almost casually towards me and all of a sudden another infected started fighting with the other. One went down and started growling while the other stood beside me and did absolutely nothing. 'What? Shouldn't they attack? What is happening?' my thoughts were just an endless list of questions. I decided to take the biggest risk ever. I shoved the infected beside me and he stumbled before falling head first to the ground. I started getting nervous but I dropped my knife. He was getting up. His baggy white jumper stained with blood and dirt. He turned back to growling showing his blood stained teeth. I stepped back and he watched me. I heard a weird shriek which was different from the normal infected. It must've been a special infected. CEDA was the first to announce there was special infected. They never told anyone what appearances or noises to look out for so we were all screwed. I ran away heading to Karisa's. I heard the same shriek and turned around. A man with a hoodie was squatted a few feet behind me. His eyes were hidden but he had razor sharp teeth. His black jumper and what appeared to be joggies had duck tape down the arms and legs. He looked like he had sharp claws and grabbed my wrist forcing me to my knees. I had my free hand on the ground looking like I was about to crawl away. He started to sniff me and I got really uncomfortable. He then put his face really close to mine and licked me. I sat there holding my cheek. I stood up cautiously and began to run again feeling really sad about Karisa. What if she was dead? What if I would find her corpse walking around aimlessly? I heard voices and shivered. I hid in an alleyway behind a dumpster and listened. "Damn Ellis why are we here in this shithole? What are we looking for?" a serious voice shouted.

"Well Nick am lookin' fur a special someone" a strong and cheery southerner accent spoke up. I heard the voices get closer and a deeper southerner spoke.

"Now come on boy. They better be alive or this trip was useless" there was a slight huff from the younger southerner and a girl spoke up. "Coach is right we haven't passed a survivor yet and it looks like there is no one for miles" 'should I go to them for help' I thought as I heard the footsteps get closer. An infected ran passed me and I peeked around. I saw all four of them. One of them was wearing a white suit and a blue shirt. He suited the first voice that had spoken. He looked in a hell of a bad mood. The one beside him had a cap on and had overalls with the top half tied round his waist. He had a 'bull shifters' shirt on. The boy looked like a big child. He definitely suited the young southerner voice. The other man was a bit bigger and he had a yellow and yellow t shirt on. He suited the deep voice. The only girl had a pink top on and her hair was tied back. I kind of had an idea what voice was hers. I decided to trust them and hope for the best.

Authors Notes: Ok phew this took a while. One I'm too lazy and second because my sister hogs the computer. My friend was nagging at me to complete it so here it is. Are you happy friend? Thanks to myself for not being lazy and finishing it


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Survivors

Chapter 2: Do I know you?  
I walked out from the dumpster half expecting to be shot the second I got up. They cautiously watched me walk into view and I looked at them. Now that I had a proper look they all looked really on edge. The suit man lowered his gun and everyone copied "You alright there darlin'?" the deep voiced man said. I didn't say anything but I slowly nodded. "What's yer name?" the younger one said "N-Nina Beckster" I trembled but the deep voiced man smiled "its gunna be ok. My friends call me Coach and so can you" he walked up to me und put his arm on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "The names Nick" the suit man said looking me up and down. 'Now isn't the best time to think this but Nick is really good looking' I blushed at my thoughts and looked at the other two who hadn't introduced themselves. "I'm Ellis but ya can call me El if ya want. But I prefer Ellis" Ellis scratched the back of his head blushing slightly. "Rochelle. Nice to meet you sweetie" The girl smiled and it made me feel safe all of a sudden. "Where are ya headin' youngin?" Coach smiled and watched me fidget and I looked up at him "I was going to get my best friend" I said loud enough for them to hear but it was quiet enough to not alert the infected. "Oh great first we had to fetch that stupid kids teddy and now we have to find lassie. Got any more bad news?" Nick complained reloading his gun. "U-um she isn't a dog. She is called Karisa and she is human" I stuttered nervous to be talking to Nick. He rolled his eyes and Ellis gasped "That's who I'm lookin fur too! Karisa Hamilton?" his eyes had gone wide with excitement and I looked at him confused "uh yeah. How do you know her?" I asked. If she had had a boyfriend she would've told me. We tell each other everything. I had a sudden idea "has anyone got a phone" I blurted out before Ellis could talk. Rochelle took out a flip phone and walked towards me "here sweetie, use this. I have no use for it" she smiled as I took it "thank you" I said and I flipped up her phone. I had memorised Karisa's number ever since my mom stopped paying for my balance and I had to use my house phone. I dialled as quickly as I could double checking if I had gotten it right. The phone began to dial and the calling sound started ringing in my ear. There was a loud noise and then I heard a door slam and then thankfully Karisa's voice. "H-hello who is this" she seemed to be shouting so I tried my best to talk loud as well "Karisa! It's Nina" I said beginning to cry. Coach looked worried but smiled when I started to smile and let out relieved exhales. "Oh my god Nina I was real worried. I wanted ta go get ya but my mom insisted we went with the CEDA **. I'm so sorry!" she cried but I could tell she was happy. "It's ok. So were are you?" I asked calm now.  
"I'm in New Orleans. Me and my family along with hundreds more are in some weird evac station" Karisa started to get quieter now but not in a good way "Karisa you still there? Karisa! Speak to me!" I shouted beginning to cry again, this time they were sad tears. I heard commotion and then the call ended. I stood staring at the phones screen, eyes wide. 'Is Karisa ok?' I asked myself and Coach put an arm around me. "So is she ok?" he asked  
"Yeah she is in the evac station in New Orleans" I said dryly. I closed the phone and handed back. "Man, I hope my cuz will be ok" Ellis said scratching his head. 'So they were cousins? Karisa never told me much about her cousins' I looked up to the sky watching a jet fly past. It shook the ground and got higher and higher. They obviously just saved a group of people. Nick sighed and handed me a baseball bat "you're gonna need it kid" he said looking right at me.  
"Thanks" I said taking it "but I'm not a kid I'm 23" I said. I only felt like a kid because I had been living at my mom's house for a year. The excuse was to depressing to talk about. I held the baseball tightly but remembering that the infected hadn't attacked me. I decided to keep my mouth shut and hope for the best. We all decided to cut through the forest to get to the mall quicker. "We woulda gone straight to the mall but overalls had to get us to look for someone that wasn't even there" Nick moaned as we entered the woods. "Well Nick we found Nina. Just think, if we hadn't uf gone this way she coulda died" Ellis smiled. Nick muttered something under his breath before shooting a couple infected that ran out in front of us. I knew that sooner or later I would have to fight. I heard a weird sizzle and a gurgle and Coach got in front of me "Spitter and a Boomer around. I've got ya youngin" he said scanning the area. I turned behind me and saw a tall lady with heels and ripped trousers. Her upper half was covered by only a bra and her hair was in pigtails also her stomach looked bloated and green goo was dripping from her mouth. She spat the acid at either me or Coach and I gave out an eardrum bursting scream. I never knew I could be that loud. My scream sounded high pitched and like someone who had been crying for hours. The acid started burning my shoes but yet wasn't doing serious damage to me. Coach on the other hand was crying out in pain. I dragged him out the acid and Rochelle killed the infected. Well I think that was one of the special infected. Nick gave pills to coach who chucked some in his mouth and saved the rest. "Thanks youngin. Thanks Nick" Coach coughed and Nick squinted at me "How come you aren't hurt?" Everyone turned to look at me and I squirmed inside. What if they killed me or left me if I told them. Coach was looking at me with more sympathy than confusion "um...I-I" began but got interrupted "She was at the edge of it so she got out of the goo in time" Coach said wincing and pulling up his trouser leg. His leg looked badly burnt. "What was that?" I asked trying to avoid the unconvinced look Nick was giving me. "That thing? It was a Spitter. Kind of like a Boomer" Rochelle said and then she saw me still looking confused so she continued "a Boomer is big and it pukes on you and when he does the horde get alerted. The Spitter is an ugly thing with weird goo in its mouth and when it lands on you it burns your skin. There is also a hunter which pounces on you and tries to rip you apart; he always wears this hoodie that covers his eyes. Then there is a jockey who jumps on your back and rides you into danger oh and there is a charger who well...charges. There's a witch that cries and you can't startle her unless you want to be dead and.." she continued to describe them and I listened while we walked and killed off the infected that got in the way "and finally there's the.." Rochelle was interrupted by Ellis's screams "TANK!" Ellis shouted throwing a Molotov in front of us. At first I saw nothing but felt the ground shake and loud roars. Then a huge, overpowered infected came into view. He was huge! His arm and stomach muscles were pulsing and he was bigger than what Rochelle described the Boomer to be. The Tank picked up a rock and threw it in mine and Nick's direction. Nick dodged in time but I got hit by the rock. I flew back and slid across the ground, stopping beside a large oak tree. The Tank had walked into the fire and was now in flames but he was still moving even though he was burning and he was getting shot. Coach ran towards me and got me up "don't die on me youngin'" Coach shouted over the noise while pulling me up. I nodded feeling a harsh sting run down my stomach and winced. Ellis was limping and the Tank was catching up to him 'I have to do something' I thought to myself running towards Ellis. I grabbed his hand and helped him run faster. "Go I'll distract him" I shouted and he looked at me and shook his head "No way I'm not letting you do-" He began but I insisted "Go! Please..." I shouted and he nodded running and shooting. I turned to face the Tank which was now a second away from reaching me. I gripped my bat tightly and swung. I hit the Tank on the stomach and he stumbled to his knees and I picked up the pipe bomb that Ellis had given me a while ago and shoved it in the tanks mouth. He chucked me off and ran towards Nick. No one had seen me shove it in his mouth but they heard the beeping. Nick ran backwards shooting. He tripped up on the root of the tree and watched as the tank swung at him.


	3. Chapter 3 Who? What are you?

Chapter 3: Who? What are you?

The Tank's head exploded and his body fell to its knees and on to the ground. Nick stared at the body with wide eyes, blood splattered all over his face. "What the hell just happened?" Coach pulled Nick up and looked at me. I stood there panting holding my bat so tight my knuckles were bleeding. Rochelle came over to me and hugged me "you did you're best Nina" she whispered squeezing me before releasing. I couldn't help but smile and relax. Everyone congratulated me except Nick who wasn't pleased "Who the hell gives a Tank a strong enough blow to knock it back? And how did you manage to get that pipe bomb in his mouth? You are not normal!" he shouted grabbing my wrist and pulled me closer to him "Just what the ** are you?" he said fiercely.  
"Nick let her go!" Rochelle shouted pulling me away from Nick's grasp. "Guys we can sort this out in the safe room. It's just up there" Coach pointed to a red door leading to a trailer. We ran in and shut the door. "Ok now we are in answer my question" Nick growled looking at me with a look that didn't say 'I hate you' but it said 'I don't trust you'. Coach pulled me into a small bedroom and locked the door before I had a chance to answer. He sat on the bed and looked up at me "Now youngin' I aint sayin you're infected. Because you woulda attacked us by now but I'm worried that you are keepin something from us" Coach smiled a sympathetic smile and I sniffed back tears "there is something I have wanted to show you. I can't tell you anything because I have no memory of the past few days. But maybe this might answer something" I sniffed up again and lifted up my top to my now open wound. It had opened when I was hit by the rock. Coach examined it then he moved back a bit as the white liquid slowly poured out the wound and after a couple seconds it stopped coming out and Coach sighed "I've seen lots happen to folk when getting bit or scratched by the infected but this ain't one uf them" he looked up at me as he moved his hand beside the wound and I nodded. He picked up his medi kit and opened it up and setting up. He began to stitch me up and I bit my lip. "What will I say to everyone? Nick looks like he wants to leave me behind" I held my breath as the needle pierced my skin once again. "I honestly don't know. I want you to rest and I will sort it out. I won't let him leave you behind youngin'" Coach smiled as he finished up, he pulled my top down and got me to lie on the bed. Coach got up and left closing the door as he left. The room wasn't too big. It was big enough to fit a bed and a wardrobe with a bedside table. I heard loud voices and I heard Rochelle gasp. 'That's it. I'm done for. I guess I would be able to live outside since the only infected that has attacked me so far is the Tank and possibly the Spitter. I still had to meet a Boomer, Smoker, Jockey, charger and a witch But the rest I had met'. I slowly fell asleep after the voices got quiet. I woke up half expecting to be on the ground in the middle of the woods but I woke up still resting on the bed. I looked round to look to the door and saw Nick sitting on the floor with his back on the wall. He was asleep. 'When did he get there? How long has he been there?' I had alot of questions but I decided to leave it. Nick yawned and opened one eye before, for the first time since I met him, he gave a little smile. He looked at me and sighed "Look I'm sorry I was mean to you, I was just a bit on edge. Coach told us about the white stuff coming from you're wound and I have no clue what it is either. Maybe if you aren't mad at me that you can...stay with us" Nick struggled with the last part and I giggled blushing "Of course your all my new friends" I felt comfortable enough with them to act like myself. Nick smiled and stood up. "We will go when you're ready" he left leaving the door ajar. I could see Rochelle walk past and I could hear the reloading of guns. I got up and stretched my arms. When I walked out Ellis looked at me and smiled "I looked outside and it turns out we are at the end of the woods. So we were right beside the burning building we began at" Ellis gave me two pistols and a combat shotgun. I walked up to the table and grabbed a health kit and adrenaline. We had barricaded the door we had come into and we were now leaving to head to the mall. As we got out Nick asked me a pretty difficult question "so if you don't get attacked by Hunters and Spitter goo doesn't harm you then what else doesn't hurt?" he was walking beside me and I felt really nervous. "Well I don't really know. I haven't met alot of other infected" I put my hand to my chin. There was a low kind of laughing and everyone grew tense. "Jockey around y'all" Coach whispered and I saw a small infected come out of the trees and jumped on Rochelle "Get it off!" she screamed and we started shooting at it. I don't know who killed it because we had all been shooting but Rochelle thanked us all and we continued. We got to the end of the woods and I looked up to a big burning building. "Ready because we have a long way to go" Nick said and we began shooting.

Authors Note:

Ok this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever posted so far. I am currently writing chapter 8…..Yeah I work fast. I wont be updating for a while because I will be busy.

taikickboxer632 thank you :D I will be writing more chapters..

I am planning on doing a oneshot with something….IDK..maybe South Park (I have become obsessed). I was thinking about adding M to it (I would obviously change rating)…tell me what you think. I have been studying the "art" of M for a while =^_^=


	4. Chapter 4 New Survivors

A/N: Sorry this took so long i went away on holiday to Cambrils and then school started back up -_- I tried my best to make the chapters longer but i couldnt so hopefully in the future i will do so. Anyway hope you enjoy! I am putting a new story up soon called Twist Note, as you can tell from the title its a deathnote fanfic. I hope you enjoy it when i finally put it up ^^

Chapter4

We reached the mall quite fast since they had already cleared the truck from the path. We only stayed in the safehouse for five minutes because we only had to heal. As we left i looked around and there was hardly any clothes in the mall. It looked like a big sale.

"So do you think CEDA has rescued everyone from this building already?" i asked seeing only infected.

"i don't know. Maybe the have" Rochelle said looking over the edge and scanned the floors below us.

We heard coughing and Rochelle suddenly got pulled down to the floor below us. "Shoot it" Nick shouted but we couldn't see it and the horde began coming so it was hard to get to the escalator that was on the other side.

I decided to risk my life for Rochelle because they had known her for longer. I stood up on the edge of the half glass wall seperating us from a big fall and Nick looked at me in horror

"What are you doing?"He screamed over the infected.

I didn't listen and Ellis tried to grab me but i jumped. I fell quite fast but got tackled in mid air causing me to hit the second floor. I looked over at Rochelle who was being scratched by the Smoker. I looked over to who had saved me and it was that same Hunter that i had met the time i had met the survivors. I knew it was him because the other Hunters werent as tall and didn't have as much muscle. He looked at me. Well i couldn't see his eyes but i was guessing he was. I risked getting torn apart and put my hand on his head and ruffled his hood

"Thank you" i said and got up.

He licked me again before jumping away. I turned to Rochelle and ran towards the Smoker shooting and killing it. She gasped for air and fell to the ground. I ran to her and shot the rest of the infected sorrounding us.

"Are you ok?" i asked helping her up but she collapsed to the ground again.

I pulled out my medi kit and began to heal her. 'she will be able to walk in a couple minutes' i thought to myself and i finished healing her

"thank you. You could've died saving me" Rochelle coughed and i supported her while we walked to the escelators.

Coach, Nick and Ellis ran down and sighed in relief when they saw me and Rochelle.

"We thought you were both dead! Don't do that again youngin' but i'm glad you saved Rochelle" Coach said panting.

We headed down and i heard sobbing and turned to look at a girl sitting on the floor rocking back and forth slightly while hanging her head.

"Witch. Lights of y'all" Ellis said turning his light of and we copied.

"What will we do? She is blocking the door we need to head through" i asked watching her movements.

"I'll go and startle her and then you all cover me" Nick whispered heading for the Witch but i pulled him back and shook my head.

"i'll do it. She might not mind me so i could kill her easily" i said timidly and Nick nodded.

"Just be carefull ok?" He put a hand on my shoulder and i gave a fake smile and headed towards the Witch.

She kept sobbing and sitting there. 'what have i got myself into' i thought finally only a couple steps away from her. The Witch continued to cry obviously not bothered by my presence. I took out my baseball bat and gripped it and swung at her head with tons of force and a sickening crack was heard coming from her head and she screamed trying to stand up but i felt sudden power and kicked her over and smacked her in the head a few more times until i heard the same crack. The Witch fell to the ground and blood poured from her head and Coach sounded surprised

"well that was easier than i expected. You have alot of strength and should use it more often" Coach smiled and walked past me and i followed beside Ellis.

"Ya know this reminds me of a time that Keith and i were pissin' about in a mall and there was this guy beating something with a baseball bat and we thought it was a person so we were quite scared but it was only a flour sack and the man that had been off his medicine shit for like two weeks so he had gone a bit crazy and Keith-" Ellis was interupted by Nick.

"Ellis is now the time?" Nick asked but never waited for an answer and continued walking.

The rest of the trip was simple and we had gotten in the car and drove away. Unfortunatley we had crashed when a charger had appeared infront of the car and we landed beside a trailer park.

"Ellis you are such a shit driver! Why didn't you just let me drive? It was a Charger! You shouldv'e run it down not tried to dodge it" Nick yelled and helped me out of the upturned car.

"Sorry man i couldn't see cause all the damn rain so i got a fright". Ellis scratched the back of his head and Nick rolled his eyes.

"next time i'm chucking you out the car". Nick began to walk ahead.

"Nick stop being such an asshole" Coach said but Nick just waved 'whatever' and continued walking.

We didn't want to loose Nick so we hurried up to him. It was pouring and it was difficult to see four feet infront of us. I began to get nervous when i never heard anyone over the rain hitting the trailer's roof. I reached out and felt a hand. I didn't care who it was and squeezed it

"Somethings got ma hand" Ellis squeeled but he quickly stopped when he squinted and saw me "Oh never mind" Ellis said blushing and looking at my got out of his trance when he saw me shivering "ya ok?" he asked letting go of my hand and touching my shoulder. "Christ yer freezing" he pulled me towards him and held me tightly. He was freezing aswell so it didn't help "Y'all we better hurry. Nina is like a popsicle over here". Ellis said sounded worried.

"ok i think i can see a blurry image of a building just over there". Rochelle said also sounding like she was shivering

. We got to the building after fighting a horde and went in. The lights were on and we looked around. There was a reception desk and a couple waiting seats beside it and at the end of the entrace was a banner and halls going left and right. It was a high school and the banner read 'Go Pythons'.

"Ugh. I hated high school, everyone there was an ashole" Nick groaned and Ellis laughed.

"just like you. I'm surprised you never fitted in"

Nick glared at Ellis and a sudden crash made everyone jump.

"Stay close y'all" Coach said looking towards the entrance to the halls.

A light was shone up out direction from the left side and we armed ourselves aiming at the entrance. A girl jumped out from the corner aiming her pistol at us and relaxed once she got a look at us. She had her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a red tight jumper.

"Survivors! Finally. It's ok boys it's survivors" She called down the hall and two men appeared and they walked towards us and we dropped our aim. "Hi i'm Zoey" she said holding her hand out to Coach. Coach accepted the shake and she went round us all and we said our names.

"I'm Francis" the man in a biker vest and tatoos all down his arms said.

Francis looked at the other man who was wearing a white shirt and a red loose tie. "My name is Louis. Nice too meet other survivors." he smiled but he still looked tense.

"Why are you all here?" Zoey asked keeping her eyes on Nick.

"We came in for shelter" i say feeling jealous when Nick smiles at Zoey.

'quit getting jealous he likes her and you should be happy and not make the same mistake as last time' i thought frowning and walking over to the reception desk. I saw a radio and my eyes lit up. I picked up the mic and switched it on.

"H-hello is anyone there?" i said and everyone looked over at me.

"It's coming from the school! Hello who is this?" The man at the other end asked.

"My name is Nina and i'm here with my friends. Please come rescue us" i pleaded.

"Can you get to the roof and we will pick you up in a helicopter" He said and i told him we could and the call ended. Francis smiled at me

"Lookey here at the observer over here. I wouldv'e never have looked back there. I hate schools" he said looking around.

"Well lets get-" before Coach could finish the door burst open and a bunch of infected ran in and we all just started shooting.


End file.
